


30 days in Tokyo

by Mikamod



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, NCIS New Orleans shows up, Sean is like two months from 18 in this, Team as Family, Threesome - F/M/M, still figured i should tag it just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: A collection of small drabbles based on the 30-day otp challenge.This also doubles as a preview for an upcoming story.





	30 days in Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much me making my fandom dreams come true.

_Holding hands_  
Gisele was on his left, both looking at Han as he spoke. Sean was surprised by the feeling he found just standing between the two. "Life is simple, you make choices and you don't look back." Sean almost jumped when Gisele took his hand on her side, but he understood what she and Han were offering. Something he never though he'd get even if he'd wanted it from thee moment he saw the two.  
So he squeezed her hand and took Han's in his right.

_Cuddling somewhere_  
Han looked at their bed, Gisele wrapped around Sean. Their young lover had shown up earlier that night, everything he owned in a black duffel bag, a dullness in his eyes but he didn't have that lost look any longer.

They hadn't even known they had been missing a piece until Twinkie had brought Sean to them, all bright eyes and ambition. 

"Han."

Giesel reached for him, he smiled kissing her hand before settling on Sean's other side, wrapping him in a warm embraced.

_Gaming/watching a movie_  
"You've never seen Point Break?" Sean looked almost offended at the two of them. Gisele rolled her eyes while Han just gave him a blank stare. "We are watching it, like now."

_On a date_  
They meet up for dinner after Han and Sean had finished a run, the three tucked away in a corner table.

_Kissing_  
Han's kissing was just as mellow as the man himself, he let Sean take the lead for the most part. Exploring lazily until it became more about getting off than just making out. Than Han became aggressive, matching him for every push.

Gisele's kisses were aggressive from the start, she always leads with a taxing pace that leaves Sean breathless and gasping before she's touched an inch of skin. It was nothing but build up every second and he was more than happy to try and keep up.

_Wearing each others’ clothes_  
Gisele was a clothes thief, Han knew this, he hardly saw her sleeping in clothes she owned. Most of the time it was some worn out, stretched out shirt of his, though now that he lived with them she'd been in some of Seans old shirts too. 

He was surprised to find out Sean was just as bad. The younger racer seemed to be steadily building a collection of Han's hoodies.

_Shopping_  
"Sean, we are buying you a new hoodie so maybe-"

"Not likely"

"- you'll stop stealing mine."

_Hanging out with friends_  
The garage was full of sound, the teens tinkering with their cars, trading playful jabs. Gisele and Han going over the books while throwing in their own two cents in the squabbling. 

_With animal ears_  
Sean wasn't sure how the cat head band got on his head but there was one of Han's head too so he didn't feel too put out.

_Making out_  
Sean was caught in between the two of them, Han was occupied with his neck and shoulder he could feel the bruises forming on his body. Gisele was in front of him, peppering kisses on his chest before pulling him in for a deep kiss. 

She pulled back, allowing Han to turn his head stealing his own kiss.

_Genderswapped_  
Hannah clean Sarah's face, wiping away the blood from the beating, Gabriel watches over the two silently. While the beat down was not discovered Sarah as only looking for friendship with the D.K's boyfriend but the young racer hadn't thought her actions through. 

"Let's try to avoid lighting anymore fires." He told her as Hannah finished up.

_During their morning ritual(s)_  
Mornings were ... hectic to say the least, since more than half the people who live there are all trying to get ready to head to school. Gisele blocks out the chaos around her and does a few quick drills. Han points out things the younger members of this little family that has gathered around them, because apparently, Han is the new Dominic, are missing. 

_Spooning_  
Gisele loved pulling her lovers into her arms, tucking wither of them into her chest wanting to keep them safe in her arms. Though she wasn't opposed to being the little spoon for Han.

_Doing something together_  
Sean wasn't racing tonight, Gisele was racing, he and Han were standing by his Mazda, Han's arm wrapped around his waist both watching the woman kick ass. She won the race by a landslide coming up to them taking a kiss from each and throwing her arm around Sean's shoulders.

_In formal wear_  
New Orleans was beautiful, undeniably so. Han leads her into the party. He looked dashing in his tux trying to blind in with the well-dressed people around them. They split up and searched for the familiar face in the crows. 

She spotted him on the dance floor, twirling a young woman around as the people seated at te table next to them laughed at his antics. She walked closer placing her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"May I cut in?"

_Dancing _  
The music was loud, the floor practically shaking as Gisele lead Sean through the crowd, the two moving against each other.__

__"Feel it. Feel the rhythm in your body."_ _

___In battle, side-by-side_  
This was it, the last job. Take down Deckard, get payback for the fact that he tried to blow them up, that he went after Mia. Then they could go back to Tokyo, find Sean and tell him everything. Gisele knew that the odds of Sean forgiving them were slim, but she wanted him to know their reason. _ _

__So she and Han did what they always did, work together, help the team._ _

___Gazing into each others’ eyes_  
Han entered the kitchen as Gisele hung up the phone, the minute they made eye contact he knew something was wrong. _ _

__"Hobbs called. Shaw's brother broke into the DSS and took a file on us all. He knows we're in Tokyo."_ _

__That meant nothing but trouble, for them and the people they cared about. He walked out to the ledge over looking the cars. Neela was laughing with Twinkie's 'Hulk' while Earl and Reiko seemed to be trying to convince Sean to make a change to the Evo._ _

__If they stayed here, all four of them would be in danger. Hell even if they ran, who knows what Shaw would do to draw them out._ _

__"Hey Han!" Seans draw carried up from below, over the noise and other voices. Han took a moment before looking into the other's eyes. The idea already in his head that he needed to keep Sean and the others safe. Sean seemed to sense something was wrong as his brows furrowed and a concerned look entered his eyes._ _

___On one of their birthdays_  
Han looked at all the people gathered at the garage, only a few he'd call friends and sought out two faces unable to find his lovers he snuck away from the party into the actual garage seeing Gisele and Sean talking over the Evo. _ _

__He walked over to join them, the unknow faces he left behind forgotten. He could miss a party or two._ _

___Doing something ridiculous_  
"Is that oil? How did you get oil on the celling?!"_ _

__Han and Sean both shrugged._ _

___Doing something sweet_  
Sean woke up first alert by the scream that clawed its way through Gisele's throat, he flipped around, he heard Han getting up and going to her other side, Sean brushed his hand through her hair as Han rubbed her back._ _

__"Wake up Gisele, it's just a dream."_ _

__He looked at Han who nodded, signaling for him to go on.  
"We're right here." _ _

__

__Those beautiful brown eyes opened flitting around the room before landing on Sean's. She reached down for Han's hand squeezing it tightly as she rested her forehead on Sean grounding herself in the moment._ _

____Doing something hot (once again, be sure to tag if you make__  
it extremely NSFW!)  
Sean was definitely getting a work out riding Han for all he was worth not that he could see the mans face. The older man was too busy eating Gisele out and, by the sounds he was making, loving it. She smiled at Sean from her place, both of them straddling their lover facing each other, pulling him into a rather sloppy kiss, the change in his position pulled a moan from him as pleasure wound up his body, it was like a domino effect. Han moans from Sean tightening and bucking harder, which caused Gisele to cry out from the vibration.  
This was going to be a loud night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment, leave kudos or talk to me at my tumblr ideasandrps


End file.
